Operation: Twelve Days
by MuseIntoTheNight
Summary: Set after 3x11, after Hook comes to New York, after Emma defeats the Wicked Witch, and after Storybrooke is restored better than before. Captain Hook schemes with the whole town to give Emma Swan a gift a day for the twelve days of Christmas to win over her heart. Even if he does screw up the premise.


I do not own anything related to this story.

Set after 3x11, after Hook comes to New York, after Emma defeats the Wicked Witch, and after Storybrooke is restored better than before. Captain Hook schemes with the whole town to give Emma Swan a gift a day for the twelve days of Christmas to win over her heart. Even if he does screw up the premise.

* * *

Emma awoke with what felt like a hangover from hell. She adjusted her eyes to the whiteness of the sterile hospital room and her son sitting across from her.

"Mom!" Henry ran over and gave her a gentle hug.

She was bandaged but didn't feel anything broken as her hands slowly felt around her torso. "Hey kid," She cringed as she twisted slightly to look at him, "where are we?"

"Storybrooke," he beamed, then nodding towards her he explained "you've got a couple of bruised ribs, but the doctor says you can be released as early as tomorrow."

Storybrooke was long gone, she thought, trying to remember. Her head was a jumble of what had happened to place her in the hospital and the rush of forgotten memories that she had only recently recovered. Her eyes focused on the skyline that crept through the slits of the hospital blinds. It was definitely Storybrooke, mid afternoon if the clock tower was working correctly, and a thin blanket of snow covered the town.

"Wicked Witch?" she questioned, eyes falling back on Henry.

"You defeated her completely. You blacked out from using so much magic and have been unconscious for a week now. Storybrooke was restored and there is now a mirror serving as a portal to the Enchanted Forest. Most of the townspeople have returned to live happily ever after" Henry explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"And.. Hook?" Emma paused, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She now knew what happened in New York. Hook had come to get her to be the savior for her family. When the Wicked Witch showed up he sacrificed himself, throwing Emma and Henry into a bean portal to the Enchanted Forest before the witch could get closer to them. She hadn't seen him since.

"He arrived in his ship a couple of days ago." Henry explained. "I think the witch had him locked up, but he was able to get free when you defeated her. I'm not sure how he arrived here though; he didn't come through the same portal as the townspeople." Henry's attention turned as Mary-Margaret and David poked their smiling faces through the open doorway.

"Honey, you're awake!" Mary-Margret cooed, leaning into Emma and taking both hands in her own. "We were so worried about you!"

Emma smiled for the first time since leaving New York, surrounded by her loving family.

* * *

Storybrooke slowly became a new normal for Emma. She was reinstated as sheriff, Regina became mayor again, and Granny's restaurant was back in business. The magic portal to the Enchanted Forest was located in a hidden room in the back of Rumple's shop, protected by the crocodile himself. Townspeople could come and go as they pleased, although they were encouraged to buy a trinket or two as they passed through the store. Outsiders were visiting the town as well, bringing business and trade to the new tourist destination. December was setting in and the town was ablaze with Christmas spirit and festivities.

Henry was as happy as he could ever be, to the delight of Emma. She was afraid once he got his memories back that he would shun away from her or even leave town to live with Neal and his new girlfriend, but Henry was always happiest in Storybrooke. He switched from staying with her in the loft and staying with Regina, always making time for both of them.

Mary-Margaret and David had bought a house with a white picket fence with the hopes of starting a new family. It pained Emma to think about how they were getting the fresh start they never had with her, but she couldn't hold it against them. She had never gotten to raise a child herself, and the false memories of raising Henry were always in the back of her mind, especially on those cold winter nights when she was alone in the loft.

Tonight was a night like that, and Emma's mind wandered to Hook. He had kept the promise he made when she and Henry left for New York. He had come to find them, to help save her family. And, she thought, he had kissed her when he first found her in New York. It took her a while, sometime between regaining her memories and defeating the Wicked Witch, for her to realize what the kiss meant. He must have been trying true love's kiss to break the curse, not that it would have worked with memory loss. She couldn't think of any other reason why he would kiss her. And fight through what he did to get to her. And sacrifice himself to the wicked witch. And then, somehow, find his way back to Storybrooke, back to her.

But, thought Emma, it must just be her overactive imagination. There was no way Hook was in love with her. She had barely talked to him since she woke up in the hospital bed, and it seemed like he was avoiding her. He was always on his ship, working on something she wasn't sure of, and barely came into town. The first time he walked past her and just gave her a nod, she was so stunned that by the time she turned around he was already gone.

The second time was two nights ago at Granny's. She sat next to him on a stool, ready to face him, when he suddenly stood up, flashing a spectacular smile her way, and all he said was "g'night, love." She realized it was the first time she heard his voice since New York, and a little bit of her melted.

* * *

**Day 1**

Tonight was December 13th. Emma spent the day at work not really paying attention, but she was now sure on what she was going to do about a certain pirate. She was going to march over to his ship, knock on his door, and... she really wasn't sure what she was going to do after that. She could thank him for, well, everything. She thought about finally confronting him on whatever it was that was obviously between them. She even considered telling him to get out of town because she couldn't handle the looks he gave her anymore. She would have to figure out her plan on the way there. But she was definitely going to knock on his door.

So here she was, marching down the sidewalk, trying to figure out a plan for what to say or do after she knocked. But it was Friday the 13th, so things weren't working out as planned. She got asked for directions from tourists twice, even though the town only had three roads. Gold had come out of his shop to get her to buy a new trinket, and he really was becoming pushy, which she would have to deal with tomorrow. Then she almost barged into Henry as she turned the corner, who was on the way to Regina's house for the night.

Henry was holding what she recognized as a book from their old life, a piece of non-magic fiction. He was becoming an avid reader of anything and everything and she smiled at him in appreciation for his happiness in this new Storybrooke.

"Getting cold out, kid" She said as she pulled his hat over his ears and bopped him on his nose. She loved that they could still be silly with each other after their years apart.

"Even colder on the docks" he grinned and walked off, and she wasn't sure how the heck he knew where she was going when she wasn't fully sure where she was going.

She pulled her scarf tighter and left the hustle and bustle of the downtown core for the quietness of the docks, where the Jolly Roger was patiently waiting for her in the dark.

* * *

Emma was standing in front of the door to the captain's quarters, cursing herself for not figuring out yet what she was even here to do.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

She stared at her hand which had abandoned her side and started knocking on the door without her permission. She was mentally shouting at her body for abandoning her brain when the door creaked open with Hook standing on the other side.

"Hello, love! I was beginning to doubt you'd ever show up!" and in one movement the door slammed shut after she was pulled inside the small quarters with a very pleasantly smiling Hook.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma gave him a look.

"You know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder, lass," Hook replied, sauntering around the darkened cabin, looking for something.

She furrowed her eyebrows as realization crept in, "wait, you've avoided me in hopes that I would come to you?"

"Ah! Here it is!" He held up a small glittering gift box, wrapped very precisely with a large bow overtaking the size of the box. "For you, love."

Emma stood still, eyes still questioning him.

"It's a gift; one of many to come." Hook grinned, "I believe it is customary in your land to give such things during this holiday you call Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas yet, and you didn't answer my question." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"I kept my distance and let you close in the gap between, love" he whispered, and she realized just how close he had gotten since he first held out the gift. "And this," he shook the gift in his good hand, "is the first gift for my beloved for the twelve days of Christmas!" and he was grinning ear to ear.

"..Beloved?" Emma was silent, looking into his eyes, trying to find the joke he must be playing on her. His demeanor shifted into a serious smile, as he looked into her eyes, arm extended with the small gift to her. She slowly reached out to take it.

Her vision shifted back to the box as she regained composure. "The twelve days of Christmas start on December 25 and extend beyond the new year, Hook."

"Oh," he replied, "I was under the impression it would lead up to Christmas day, not away.." he seemed saddened. "This whole thing only works if you accept a gift a day until Christmas eve." He looked stressed.

"You have a gift a day for me from now until Christmas eve?" This wasn't one of the options she had planned when she knocked on his door.

"I've traveled across worlds for you, Swan," he emphasized her name, "I've risked my life to protect you and your family. Giving you small gifts such as this is the least I can do to prove my love for you."

She saddened and looked at the small box, "the savior is not supposed to get happily ever after, Hook."

"Why not?"

Emma paused. She wasn't really sure. Life was always so hectic and she would be pulled to be the savior the next time a crisis happened. Although the last few weeks were quiet. Before the Wicked Witch came into her life, she was happy with Henry for a full year. Maybe.. maybe she could be happy during the in between times? She looked into his eyes, which were full of love and hope. She trusted him. He did protect her through everything. Who was to say she couldn't be happy with him? He could be her personal savior.

"Give me time, I'll need to.. adapt to the idea."

"As you wish."

She smiled lightly as she carefully untied the ribbon and unwrapped the package. She pulled the trinket out of the box gently, admiring the detail. "You got me a key chain?"

"Yes, for keys," Hook chuckled, "It's also a compass."

She inspected the item closer, walking around the room. "It's pointing at you," she looked up, no matter where she went in the cabin, the arrow pointed directly at Hook.

"I will always find you, love." Hook explained, pointing at the compass key chain, "and now you can always find me."

Emma grimaced, "you know, you are a bit of a romantic sap."

"Is that a reference to another Christmas tradition? I thought pine was the usual tree of choice to kill for sport during the holidays."

"You're going to make my life interesting, aren't you?" Emma sighed, opening the door. She needed to leave before they did something she'd regret.

"Stay a while," Hook pleaded, giving his best puppy-dog-eye look, "I can make your visit interesting if that's what you want."

"I have to go," Emma leaned against the doorway, "I'm sure we'll make things interesting another time."

"I'll hold you to that, lass," he whispered into the cold air surrounding them.

She smiled back him, "Thanks for the compass. It was very thoughtful."

"Just wait until tomorrow's gift," he shouted after her as she made her way off his ship.

* * *

**Day 2**

Emma woke up on a bright, cold, Saturday morning wondering just what she got herself into. She moaned, getting herself ready for the day, finally topping off a cup of hot coco before she left. A sheriff's work was never done. It was so much easier when there were witches and werewolves trying to take over the town, now she had to deal with youth graffitiing businesses and pirates buying her presents.

She knew she was attracted to Hook. She was pretty sure he was in love with her, at least he wasn't lying when he told her, but she was finding it hard to believe anyway. How far her feelings for him went, she wasn't sure yet.

She knew she felt different with him than Neal. She thought she loved Neal when she was younger, but now was different.. she could never trust him again. He broke her heart. He abandoned her. Not once, but after the curse when she went to New York with Henry. Neal still had his memories. He tried looking for her at first, but it proved too difficult and he gave up the search. And Emma was happy enough that Neal decided to stay outside of Storybrooke when the Wicked Witch was defeated. It made life a lot less complicated and right now she could use less complicated.

Emma wandered around town fixing people's problems and helping out. Being a Sheriff was surprisingly mostly paperwork, but on Saturdays it was worthwhile to go outside in the busy streets and keep an eye on things. Christmas seemed to bring out the worst of people these days.

Still, her mind kept wandering to her pirate and his gifts. Just when was he planning on giving her something? By the end of the day she was wondering if she should visit his ship again. Maybe not, as being near him was probably not the best idea while she was trying to figure stuff out. If he wanted to give her gifts, she was going to let him come to her.

* * *

Tonight Henry was staying over. And she was going to question him about his knowledge on pirates. He had seemed to know something yesterday that he wasn't letting on about.

"I'm home!" Henry yelled out.

"In here!" She yelled back from behind the couch.

"Coco?"

She raised her mug up from behind the couch, "kettle's still hot."

"Mmmhh" he grunted back as a response.

Emma loved how the year they had together brought them closer together. Even if their memories were fake, the time together was real. All they had were each other and that dependance never went away after their memories came back.

She waited until he sat down next to her and got his coco straightened away, "so, Henry, what do you know?"

His eyes widened, but he stayed innocent, "about what?" he questioned, hiding behind the mug and pretending to be interested in the tv.

Her eyes flicked back to his, "Hook" she stated, waiting for him to answer. "And remember I can spot a lie a mile away."

"Oh, um.." Henry grinned.

"That's what I thought. Spill it, Henry, what do you know?"

Henry was silent for a minute. "He's planning something. He asked me.. things. But if I let you know," he was choosing his words carefully, as to not actually lie, "it'll spoil the surprise!"

"What surprise?" She had him cornered now, there was nothing he could do but spill the beans.

"The twelve gifts of Christmas. But you already know that." Henry looked back at his coco.

"And how much do you know?"

"Enough.."

So he was playing that game.. ugh. Teenagers were so aggravating! "Henry!" She pleaded, "Please?"

"Sorry." He made a gesture of zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key.

Okay he was a pre-teen, but still pretty aggravating. "So I'm getting no information from you?"

Henry paused and looked up at her, "he loves you."

She paused for a minute.

"I know." She looked back down at her own coco.

"And he's a pirate!" Henry exclaimed, like that was a positive thing Hook had going for him.

Emma shot him a look.

"He didn't give me a gift yet today," she finally noted.

"You didn't find it yet?" Henry was curious now.

"Find it?" Emma questioned, "I didn't know I was supposed to look for it!"

"You'll find it before the day is over," Henry smiled.

"You know where it is!" She was furious now, her son was playing match maker with the pirate!

"I already told you enough." He went back to watching tv.

Emma turned the tv off. "You're going to help me find it!"

"I can't help you find it if I already know where it is!" He tried to explain, but she was having none of it.

"Is it in the loft?" Emma started looking under cushions frantically.

Henry paused, "yes.. oh! But that's all I'm saying! I made a promise!"

"Making promises with pirates now, Henry?" She wagged her finger to her son. "I will find it!"

"It's not in the kitchen!" He yelled out as Emma was pulling pots and pans out of the cupboards.

She stopped and her eyes circled the loft before realizing what he said earlier. "So I'll find it before the day is over, right?" and she took off towards the bedroom.

Henry leaned against the doorway as she found the gift wrapped neatly on the pillow of her bed. The wrapping paper was different but it had the same mahogany colored ribbon holding it all together.

"It has a tag!" She was excited now. "To my love, remember Valentines day is only two months away" she read aloud and snorted.

"So," Henry started, "I guess it's safe to say you like him back?"

"Why? Maybe I just like Christmas?"

He looked at her while she ripped the ribbon off the present in a fury, "somehow I don't believe that."

"Chocolates?" She questioned the gift, finally looking at her son, "you can't tell him that I like him."

Henry smirked at her, "I promise I won't tell."

"Because you're so good at keeping secrets?" she laughed.

"Tip of the iceberg," he replied, "I only told you what you had to know."

They sat back down on the couch again while she went to open the box, "sea salt caramel chocolates. Hmm."

"He is creative" Henry noted.

"So how much of this was your idea?" Emma asked.

"On this gift he only asked me to put the box on your bed. He said he wanted to make you go crazy all day waiting for the gift." Henry looked up at her, "I think it worked."

"It totally didn't" Emma replied, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

**Day 3**

Sunday, December 15th, Emma thought to herself while lying in bed, "on the third day of Christmas, my pirate gave to meeee.." She laughed at her own singing.

Finally she hauled herself out of bed to face the lazy day ahead of her. Her hair was a mess but her and Henry didn't need to be formal today.

"Hey kid" she nodded as Henry handed her a pop tart.

Henry nodded back. That was all they needed this early in the morning on a Sunday.

She loved how they had different routines for every day of the week. Granted, he stayed at Regina's some days, but the days he was there they followed the same routine as in New York, more or less. Sundays were pop tarts and cartoons, in pajamas, until one of them decided to get dressed and do something for the day.

It was mid-afternoon before Emma looked over to Henry, "am I going to have to go outside sometime today to receive this gift?"

Henry's eyes widened "I forgot! Yes. Go outside sometime today, it doesn't matter when, and the gift will find you. That's all I've got."

Emma stretched and went to get ready for the day. "Alright, but if I have to get off the couch and go into the cold, you have to get off the couch and go into the cold."

Henry moaned but stood up to meet what was left of the day.

* * *

Emma decided on a booth at Granny's to give her and her son a bit more privacy.

"So, kid, any clue on where I have to go to get the gift today?" she asked.

"I've told you all I know. I wish he would hurry up with the gift so I can get back to watching cartoons."

"I've barely seen him since we returned to Storybrooke. What has he been up to on that ship, anyway?" she huffed. "For someone who says he loves me, he sure doesn't like spending time with me."

"You told him you needed time."

Emma was caught off guard. "And when did he tell you this?" She eyed her son.

"We've.. been in contact." He pushed food around on his plate nervously.

"He's been talking to you more than he has me!" She paused, "so what have you been in contact about?"

"..things?" Henry stammered, "mostly about the gifts. He asks about you a lot. He's been trying to get to know me better too."

Emma was quiet. "So.. do you like him? I can end all of this now if this makes you uncomfortable, Henry. I know what happened with your dad was.. difficult."

"He's a pirate," Henry explained, "which is awesome. And he loves you, and will do anything for you. And he likes me, and will do anything for our family. I love dad, but.." Henry softly smiles, "dad wasn't your soul mate. I think Killian is."

"Killian.." Emma let his name roll off her tongue. "Killian Jones is his full name, right? Well, if he is giving me time, I think I better take that time to learn about him. I barely know anything, and you," she looked down at her son, "are the greatest historian in Storybrooke to ask about the matter."

"Well," Henry signaled Ruby to come over, "I believe we'll need to get ice cream so we can discuss this further!"

* * *

An overfull Emma and Henry walked through downtown Storybrooke.

"And we'll have to read the book back at the loft to see if there is any other information on him," Henry stated.

"The library might have something too," Emma eyed the library on the corner. Belle had it opened up and was operating it as a library, historical archive, and bookstore all in one.

"Maybe you can visit it when it's open," Henry suggested, turning his attention to Archie and his dog Pongo.

"Hello, Emma, Henry" Archie greeted. "Lovely night out, don't you think?"

"Hi Mr. Hopper. How are you and Pongo doing?" Henry asked.

"Good," Archie responded, "and yourselves?"

"Good," Emma answered, eying the psychiatrist.

Archie lingered about, just smiling at Emma.

"Well, we have to be on our way, don't we Henry?" she went to move around the pair, "Bye Archie, bye, Po-" she stopped suddenly, noticing a certain mahogany ribbon on Pongo's neck.

"What could that be?" Archie faked. "I've never seen it before.."

Emma could tell that was a lie, but laughed as she realized that her third day of Christmas gift was attached to Archie's dog.

"Well, let me take this piece of.. evidence," she smiled at Archie, "and look into it for you."

"Thank you, Sheriff. Enjoy your day." Archie swirled his umbrella and was off.

Emma grinned to herself while looking over the present, "looks like we can finally go watch more cartoons, kid."

"I haven't been involved in this one at all," Henry peeked into her hands, "what did you get?"

"No note," she examined the small box. "Though it's a wonder how he manages to make the wrapping perfect with a hook for a hand."

"It's all in the ribbon," he noted, "it's just like rope, like tying his ship to dock. The knot is done the same way."

She pulled the ribbon loose, revealing a small jewellery box inside. "More than chocolates," she joked.

"Even the box looks expensive," he mused, "I thought he gave up pirating."

She was confused, "he told you he gave up being a pirate?" She glanced at sail of the Jolly Roger that was visible in the distance.

"He wanted to settle down with you. He said he'd rather be stationed near you in Storybrooke than away at sea."

"I told him he was a romantic sap," Emma turned attention back to the little box, opening the hinge to reveal a gold chain with a miniature gold spyglass telescope pendant. "It's beautiful.." she studied the intricate details including the small glass viewpoint at the end.

Henry took the necklace out of the jewellery box and clasped it around his mother's neck. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she paused, "thanks for all of this. You're helping him do all of this.. and you're helping me become brave enough to accept it."

He hugged into her side as they walked back to the loft, "let's go watch some cartoons, mom."

* * *

**Day 4**

Day four, Emma thought, bundling down the stairs of the loft. She absent mindedly touched her spyglass pendant, smiling to herself. Henry had already left for school and she was off to work. Hi ho, hi ho.

She stopped at the mailbox, because she often checked the mailbox on work mornings.. who wants to deal with bills after work, especially on a Friday? Better bring it with you to work, much easier to avoid them there.

Looking through the envelopes as she walked down the street, she noticed one was slightly different from the others. It was addressed to Emma Swan of Storybrooke, but was handwritten with what looked like a calligraphy pen. Turning around the envelope revealed a wax seal, which made her gasp. The letters "KJ" were inscribed, and a piece of the same gift wrap ribbon was tucked under the wax. Her fourth gift of Christmas was a letter from Killian. The postage was stamped and had gone through the mail process, which means he must have mailed it just in time for it to arrive sometime Friday afternoon. Before she had even visited him on his ship. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as she opened the letter - all handwritten by Hook himself.

"My dearest Emma," she started to read, and already she wondered if maybe she should do this somewhere more private. Quickly sliding into an alleyway, she leaned against a wall and continued.

"May this letter find you in good time. By now you may have realized that my attention has been split between you and another passion of mine. I have been equipping my vessel since my return to Storybrooke to use it for shipping instead of pirating. The cannons are all gone, but I assure you that the rum remains. I belong on the seas, my love. The prospering trade of the town is an opportunity for me to change ventures while remaining as close to you as possible.

"Our crew set sail early this morning. We will be gone for a week-long voyage to a shipping port in New York. We have a full cargo load on board and will be trading with merchants, offloading our cargo, and reloading with merchandise set for Storybrooke. Hopefully the items on board can offer any ill-prepared townspeople with last minute gifts to purchase for their loved ones. All of my gifts for you should arrive on their scheduled day. I have entrusted their timely delivery with some of your close friends and family.

"It pains me to spend time away from you, especially during this precious moment of our budding relationship. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder; I only hope that the time apart will bring us closer together upon my return. The year I spent searching for you was a deafening ache upon my heart.

"Today's gift to you is this letter. Not every gift can be a well-thought, sentimental item or an over-priced artifact enchanted from the crocodile after much painstaking dispute. Some gifts from the heart require much more emotional work to pull off. Mailing you this letter is the most difficult gift to give you. My new role as shipping captain will see me off for days or weeks at a time. If I had remained a pirate, however, I would rarely see dry land, let alone that of Storybrooke. This gift is the most precious thing I could give you; my time and dedication to you and your family.

"With all my love,

"Killian Jones"

Emma put the letter down and sank to her knees. "What a romantic sap," she hushed to herself, yet she couldn't push away the reality that her cheeks were stained with tears.

* * *

**Day 5**

Tuesday was her day off. She loved Tuesdays. The town was quiet as everyone worked and she could tend to any personal business without much hassle. She didn't get much sleep last night, so she was strolling around town a bit earlier than she usually did when she happened upon the library, tucked under the town's clock tower, with a new sign that read "Library | Book Store | Historical Archives."

"Hello Belle," she smiled, as Belle stood up and walked over to the cash register.

"What can I do you for," she beamed back.

"I was looking for two things today, actually."

"Good things come in three, or so I hear," Belle answered back. "What are the two things I can help with?"

"I was looking to buy a book for Henry for Christmas, maybe something from this world? I know a couple he hasn't started yet."

"There are a few fiction books over there on sale," Belle pointed, "and you can check with me on what he's bought here before."

"Thanks. The second thing," Emma shifted her eyes around, almost whispering, "is there anything in the historical archives about... Hook?"

Belle's smile grew twice as wide, if that was possible. "Yes, right this way! Actually I have the perfect thing for you. This book goes into the complete history of Captain Hook's adventures in Neverland." She barged along the wall of books, handing Emma the book with a sparkle in her eye.

"Thanks," Emma offered, thumbing through the pages. There must be a few stories in there that Henry's book didn't include.

"I'll ring you in as you pick out that book for Henry," Bell ran off again, fumbling with a bag at the front desk.  
Emma shook her head as she quickly found a book suitable for Henry. "How about this one? The kid has read just about everything back at the loft, so as long as Regina doesn't have it yet, it should work."

"I can safely say that neither Regina or Henry have bought any of that series. Let me ring you up!" And Belle was off again, typing away into the register.

Emma quickly paid and took her heavy bag home.

* * *

Henry was staying at Regina's that night, and he had left no sign on whether Emma had to be out and about to receive her gift or stay in. So she of course opted to go home early. Killian's letter had indicated that the gifts would be delivered anyway, and she wanted to get a bit of reading done. Hopefully the stories in her new Captain Hook book were accurate.

Sitting down on the couch with some coco she proceeded to open the bookstore bag. Henry's came out first, which she promptly stuffed under the couch to wrap later. Hopefully before he found it.

She took out the second book, intent to read it, when she realized there was something heavy still left in the bag. She cautiously peered in, smiling as she realized the fifth day's gift was wrapped neatly with the same ribbon tied around it. A note was attached, and as she took it out, she saw the size and heft that it might be another book. Belle must have stuck it in the bag at the library, she thought. The sneaky pirate somehow knew she was going to visit there on her day off.

"Dearest Emma," she read the tag aloud, recognizing his handwriting, "our future is as bright as the North Star. Today's gift is a glimpse into my past, so please be gentle with it. P.S., the boy may appreciate this gift as well. Love Killian."

Emma pulled the ribbon and the paper gently pulled off the book. She carefully examined the cover, the title reading "Origins of Captain Hook," it looked strikingly similar to Henry's "Once Upon a Time" book. As she flipped through the pages she mused it must be from the same author.

She intently read through every page. The book outlined the childhood of Killian Jones, his first few days working on ships, his love of the sea, the story about his brother and the nightshade, his transformation into a pirate, finding love, losing love and then his hand to the 'crocodile.' The book even outlined a few transforming stories about Captain Hook's years of adventures in Neverland.

When she finally finished reading, the light had died outside as well as the heat in her coco mug, but she had a new found passion for a certain fairytale character.

* * *

**Day 6**

Day six had rolled around and Emma was oddly starting to miss Hook. Reading about him hadn't helped and receiving each gift had made her feel a longing for one of their usual squabbles. She was starting to have feelings for him that she wasn't sure what to do with. She had told him she needed time, and now he was off to sea for the whole week, and she wasn't sure it was time alone she needed after all.

After work she and Henry went to visit Mary-Margaret and David to help cheer her up.

Mary-Margaret noticed right away that something wasn't right with her daughter. "Are you feeling okay?" She pulled her into a hug that Emma leaned longer than usual into.

"I'm fine," Emma replied, unenthusiastically.

Mary-Margaret stood back and stared at Emma, not saying a word.

"What?" Emma stood, hands on her hips,

Mary-Margaret looked for another minute, then tapped her finger to her chin, "hmmmm" she trailed off.

Emma gave her a look, "quit doing whatever this -" she pointed her finger in a circle towards Mary-Margaret "- is, because it's not helping."

"Emma," she cooed, trying to break it to her easy, "honey.. you're in love." And with that Mary-Margaret held both hands to her heart and swayed to non-existent music.

"I am not," Emma huffed out, trying to convince herself. It was a good thing that David and Henry were off playing football or whatever else grand fathers did with their grand kids. She seriously felt like she was falling apart.

Mary-Margaret smoothed Emma's hair, "shhh, he'll be back soon enough, don't worry," she smiled, looking up into Emma's eyes.

Emma tried giving her a look, but she could barely muster up a pout. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she finally admitted.

Mary-Margaret seemed confused. "What do you mean? You love him; he loves you. What am I missing here?"

"How do you know -" Emma started, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You should get that," Mary-Margaret stated, matter of factly.

"It's your door," Emma stated back.

"It might be for you," Mary-Margaret hinted.

This time Emma scrounged up a good five seconds of 'the look' towards Mary-Margaret and the doorbell sounded again. She put her arms up in a huff and answered the door. A delivery boy stood outside with a bundle of the biggest bouquet of flowers Emma had ever seen.

"Delivery for Emma Swan?" he questioned.

"That's.. me," she gulped, looking at the size of the flowers.

"Here you go, no signature required. Have a good day!" He handed her the flowers and left.

Emma stood gobsmacked in the doorway holding the flowers in her hands until Mary-Margaret pulled her in further and shut the door.

"Oh Emma these are beautiful! See, I told you he loves you." She looked around the vase, "hmm, there's no note. How odd."

"Is there supposed to be a note?" Emma asked, looking at her mother.

"There's usually a note. How else would you know who it's from?"

"The ribbon tied around the vase is his," Emma pointed, then looked up again, "you knew these were coming."

Mary-Margaret stood silent.

"What do you know?" Emma laid the flowers on a table as she felt her head spin, "this is too much."

Mary-Margaret steadied her daughter, "shh, it's okay. He just told us to let you answer the door. That's it."

"But how did he.. How did he know I was going to be here now, or at the library on my day off, or getting my mail late?"

Mary-Margaret let out her classic all-knowing smile. "Fate. Fate and true love can do wonderful things, Emma."

"I'm going to need to sit down."

"Emma, you are sitting down."

* * *

**Day 7**

Emma stayed at her mother's Wednesday night, after ushering a confused Henry off to Regina, explaining at first 'family emergency' and then having to explain, no, not a crazy cursed Snow-Charming-Swan family emergency, just a usual run-of-the-mill it'll-be-fine-in-the-morning family emergency that most normal families have.

A panic attack isn't really a family emergency, but she was glad enough to spend the night with her parents.

She managed to leave their house without too must hassle or cooing from Mary-Margaret, she got some paperwork done in the day without day dreaming too much, and now she was getting a nighttime snack of coco at Granny's; so all in all she was impressed with the outcome of the day.

Except Ruby was standing there staring at her, and she was beginning to become a bit unnerved of it.

"Can I help you?" Emma squawked, finally acknowledging the scantily clad woman.

"Hey," Ruby jested, "that's my line."

Emma was really getting tired of having to give the look, but she had to admit she was getting good at it.

"Any reason you're staring at me from deep space over there?" Emma nodded at her behind the counter.

"You're the last customer and I was just waiting around to see if you were going to order anything else," Ruby shrugged. "This is the best place to stand to take orders. So are you done or not?"

"I'm not ordering anything else, and here's some cash," Emma took out her wallet and paid, "but if you don't mind I'd like to stick around to finish my coco. I can lock up if you want."

"Sure, be my guest, Sheriff." Ruby sashayed out through the kitchen door, but not before giving Emma a quick wink. "Have a good night!" She shouted off from behind the door.

Emma shook her head and looked around, finishing her drink. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late; the diner was empty and Ruby had already cleaned up after the other customers. She took her empty coco mug and went around back to clean it, but then noticed something familiar left on the counter.

"Fate," she said, rolling her eyes. A piece of ribbon was knotted and lying on the counter. She gingerly picked it up, noticing it was tied around a paper napkin. "What the.." she pulled the knot to untie the napkin, which revealed seven digits hastily scribbled in Hook's handwriting.

The seventh gift is a phone number, she thought. Of course. The cocky pirate left her a phone number on a napkin.

She flipped out her phone and dialed the digits, wondering who in the world she would be phoning. She hoped...

"Aye?" The person on the other end answered.

Her breath hitched, "Killian?"

He paused for a moment "Emma.. love? Is that you? I wondered when you'd call."

"Whose phone are you on? Tonight's gift was a phone number. A phone number does not make a gift!" She desperately wanted to be angry at him.

"It's mine, lass; the boys thought it would be good for me to have one now that I'm a proper businessman. And the number is not the gift, the sound of my voice is, love."

"You have a phone! You've been gone this whole time and you've had a phone?"

"Aye. It only works when we're near port, but your number is on my fab five so we can talk as long as you want, love."

Emma pulled the phone off her ear and hastily pressed the 'end call' button. She sat down in the empty diner and stared at the phone. The man that was in love with her could have called her at any time, and all he was worried about was his fab five? She was furious, but maybe -

She promptly redialed the number.

"Aye?"

"How long have you been in port?"

"The Jolly Roger docked before the sun rose this morning, love."

*Click* She ended the call again and stared at the phone in anger. She wasn't even sure why she was so angry this time. She wasn't even sure it was anger.

After a few minutes, she dialed again.

"Aye?" he answered.

She sat silent with her ear to the phone, not sure of what to say.

"I miss you, love," he sighed into the phone.

She waited a moment. "Killian," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Emma," he barely breathed it back to her.

She started to softly cry, seated on a diner stool with a pirate to her ear.

* * *

**Day 8**

Friday morning Emma awoke with a bit more vim and vigor. She had cried her heart out the night before, which she didn't think she was capable of, but then she had a nice long chat with the man she was in love with. She also didn't think she was capable of that, but last night her phone read that the call lasted three hours and twenty-two minutes. As her mother would say, time can heal anything.

"Hi ho, hi ho," she sang getting ready for work.

She opened the fridge to get her usual Friday juice and - "Oh," she squeaked.

Sitting in her fridge was a plastic wrapped fruit cake with a certain mahogany ribbon placed on top.

Today's morning cereal, she decided, was getting replaced with eighth-day-gift cake.

She quickly unwrapped the cake and realized she couldn't even get mad for not knowing who placed it there. Henry wasn't here, and hadn't been overnight. She supposed David could have snuck it in while she was asleep. Killian could have got anyone to sneak the cake into her fridge and she wouldn't have cared.

She cut a piece out of the heavy cake and smelled something very distinct. Smiling to herself, she wrapped the leftovers back up for the fridge and left a note for Henry not to eat any. Turning back to her slice she smiled, tasting it for the first time.

Rum cake!

* * *

**Day 9**

It was Saturday morning, which meant Sheriff walk-about morning, and Emma was feeling like herself again. She wasn't afraid or confused for once. She knew what she wanted. And what she wanted was coming home sometime the next day.

The town was getting quieter as Christmas crept up, with less and less outside visitors every day. Most of the faces were familiar which made the job of a Sheriff a lot easier.

Around noon her phone jingled with a text message. It was from Killian, who was supposed to be out to sea today with no phone signal. And she was pretty sure he didn't know how to text yet. The message read what first looked like a bunch of gibberish.

She turned her phone to the side, which of course only rotated the screen back to level. But when the full line of text was viewed, the numbers, letters, and symbols all clicked in her head. "GPS coordinates!" she shouted to no one in particular.

Killian was somewhere at sea and texted her GPS coordinates. She was feeling queasy. What if something happened to him?

Quickly she thumbed through her phone to look up the coordinates online. The screen popped back up at her - it was somewhere in Storybrooke. So, not lost at sea, she thought to herself. She walked to the edge of the forest and followed the coordinates in. Further and further until she found herself at the wishing well, with no pirate in sight.

"The well's magic is for returning something once lost," she mulled, looking down into the deep hole. "Maybe it will return my mind," she laughed at her lame joke. She was in love with a pirate, was talking to herself, and she just followed a text message to a magic well. She most definitely had lost her mind.

Crouching down to get a different view, she noticed it, "Ah-ha!" she shouted. The small ribbon was stuck on the underside of the well's roof. Detaching it she pulled the ribbon unraveling the miniature scroll.

"You look at me to see yourself," she read, "but walk through and you may find an elf."

"It's a clue.. I knew yesterday was too easy. Now he's leading me on a treasure hunt," she sighed, on her way to find the magic mirror.

* * *

Emma nodded at Rumple as she entered his shop.

"Emma," he nodded back at her. "On official Sheriff business, I take it?" he grinned at her.

"Something like that," she eyed back at him as she went in the hidden room where the magic mirror was located.

She searched around the room but couldn't find anything. "He better not make me search the whole enchanted forest," she uttered, finally finding a ribbon wrapped stroll stuck to the back of the mirror. "Ah-ha!" she shouted again.

"Anything wrong, Swan?" Rumple shouted through the door.

She veered past him, waving the scroll in his face, "nothing special."

Rumple smiled as she left the shop.

She read the second scroll, "what has hands but cannot feel, and was this town's Achilles' heel."

She stopped to think for a second, looking up at the clock tower in realization.

* * *

Emma ran past Belle, who just smiled a knowing smile, as Emma ran up to the stairs to the clock tower.

Searching around she finally found the next scroll, wedged behind a gear.

"What goes up when the rain comes down," she rolled her eyes at his clue writing, "often seen walking around town."

And she was off again, waving at Belle on her way out.

* * *

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

Archie opened the door, pushing his glasses up. "Hello, Emma," he greeted.

"Hi Archie," she grinned up at him. "Please tell me you know about the clue in your umbrella stand?"

Archie motioned with his hand towards the metal stand with a smile.

"Thanks!" She grabbed the scroll and left again.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk!" He shouted after her as she quickly left the building.

Emma went out on the street before she read the next clue, "I have bark and I do not bite, but beware I'm not forthright."

She looked around, "trees maybe," she started guessing, "hmm.."

* * *

She arrived at the snowy apple orchard and gasped. She knew Regina was now growing multiple apple trees, but each tree had tied neatly around each trunk one of her gift ribbons. She walked further into the orchard for a closer look. Emma had started to grow fond of the mahogany colored ribbon Killian was using for the gifts. Each time she saw it she thought of him. It was kind of pretty to see the ribbons blowing in the wind around her.

"Beware I'm not forthright," she reread. She looked back up to the trees and noticed one of the trees didn't have a ribbon. "Well, hello there," she said to the tree.

Examining it closely she noticed something bundled into a small borough of the tree. At first she thought it was snow, but it was a thin, white package, again with the ribbon tied around the end.

"Gift number nine," she cheered, unraveling the ribbon. Inside the envelope were two tickets to a local play on Christmas Eve.

Emma looked at her watch. "Where did the day go?"

* * *

**Day 10**

Sunday was here, and Emma was excited because today was the day her pirate was returning.

She was telling Henry all about the treasure hunt yesterday while they ate their pop tarts.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked. "There were so many steps that he must have had lots of help setting up things."

"Truthfully," he answered, "we were all running around trying to get everything set in place before you got to each clue. You were so excited about the treasure hunt that we almost didn't have everything done in time!"

"Thanks again, kid." She ruffled his hair. "I appreciate everything that you and the rest of the family have done for us."

Henry smiled up at her, "so what time does he come in today?"

"It depends on the weather. He was thinking noon, but he'll call when he's within signal."

"Somehow I just can't picture Captain Hook with a smart phone." Henry laughed.

"Know what's worse? Emma cringed, "the two of us are somehow in his fab five!"

* * *

She received his phone call twenty minutes ago. She was waiting down by the dock and the Jolly Roger was being tied up by the crew. She couldn't see her captain in sight.

The gangplank went down and she went on board before anyone else could get off.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

She took her phone out of her pocket and was about to dial him when a very smug Killian opened his door.

"Hello, love," he beamed a smile at her.

Her hand went to his leather collar as she swiftly pulled her mouth on to his, pulled them both inside, and shut the cabin door in one swift motion. They eventually broke apart and she shyly smiled up at him. "Hello, Captain Jones," she whispered, still leaning against him.

"Hello Sheriff," he drawled, "would you like to see our cargo?" And with that he pulled out a bottle of wine with a mahogany ribbon tied around the neck.

"I'm more of a rum girl myself," she smiled taking the wine, "but this will have to do."

"Rum is grand," he pulled out two wine glasses from somewhere behind her, "but the taste of wine can be better, love," he winked, "depending on the company."

And with that, Emma received her tenth gift from her pirate.

* * *

**Day 11**

December 23, or Tibb's eve as some traditions would call it, was in full swing. The day before Christmas eve was busy, people milling about to do last minute shopping, last minute working, or last minute drinking. Emma was on duty all day to keep an eye out for the drinkers, as they were the most rowdy of the bunch. Last call was being made and it was her time to finally send them on their way.

Her boyfriend, which was what she was now calling him, was drinking with the best of them, singing along in carols and trying to get her to dance with him. She didn't mind though, as he had an obscenely high tolerance to alcohol. She'd never seen him get drunk, only slightly tipsy. And he knew his limit, unlike some of the other patrons who were now obviously past theirs.

She was thankful they were all Storybrooke residents. Under Killian's watchful eye she shooed them all home, which left the two of them alone to walk back to her loft together.

"Long day,' she sighed, admitting, "I've never liked Tibb's eve."

"You would have liked it if we danced, love," he explained as he twirled her around in a circle on the street. She giggled and leaned into him.

"It's almost midnight, Killian. Did you forget my gift?"

"Patience, lass. The night is young," his eyes twinkled. "I'm sure you'll find it before the night is over."

She laughed hearing Henry's words again, knowing exactly where to look for her gift. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside? It must be awfully cold on your ship," she opened the locks and leaned against the doorway.

"I have a date with a princess tomorrow," he grinned, "I apologize, but I must prepare. Maybe another night, love?" He bent down and gave a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving.

Emma entered her room, finding the present box wrapped with a ribbon just where she expected it to be. A small tag was entwined with the ribbon, reading "we will dance tomorrow, love."

She pulled the ribbon loose and opened the garment box with a gasp. Holding out the dress she examined the details of the tailored dress. It was made completely out of the mahogany colored ribbon that Killian had been placing on all of her presents. She held it up against herself and looked in the mirror in awe. Layers flowed down past her knees, sewed tastefully in curving designs up her hips. One ribbon wrapped around the waist, tied in the same simple knot that the gifts were done in, although she noted it was sewed into place. It was a breathtaking garment. The pirate had outdone himself on the eleventh gift.

* * *

**Day 12**

Emma awoke on Tuesday, her favorite day of the week, unsure of what was left for Killian to give to her for her last gift on Christmas eve.

It had snowed overnight, coating the ground in a thin layer of winter wonderland, and she was sitting in a booth with him at Granny's, trying to get him to try coco for the first time.

"Aw come on, I'm sure you'll like it if you just try it. Maybe we can put some rum in it to spice it up. Would you drink it then?"

He sullenly looked at the mound of whipped cream on top as Henry bounded into the diner, sitting next to the pirate. Killian quickly poked the cream with his spoon and the cream wiggled back into place.

Henry look bemused at Killian's actions. "Surely you had whipped cream in the Enchanted Forest?

"We had cream but it was not this magical substance. Is it a solid, a liquid, or a gas? It surely cannot be all three!" He poked the whipped cream again and it fizzed, sticking to the spoon. He looked at the spoon in horror.

Henry looked at his mother across the booth, "whatever you do, do not show him jello."

Emma cackled a laugh and sprinkled some cinnamon over the whipped cream, stealing the coco mug and spoon from her boyfriend. Killian gasped as she licked the spoon and brought the mug to her mouth.

"I cannot believe I kissed that mouth," the pirate gaped at Emma, who now had a whipped cream mustache across her top lip.

Henry ordered a coco for himself from Ruby before turning to Killian. "So what duties do I have today, Captain?"

"You, mate, are honorably relieved of all duties from 'Operation Twelve Days.' You are receiving a special accommodation for your skills in super secretry." He one-handedly pinned a safety pin with a piece of the gift ribbon to Henry's collar. "We all had our doubts," he twinkled his eyes at Emma, "but somehow the plan worked."

"Operation Twelve Days? How am I not surprised," Emma laughed. "There's still one gift left though."

"Aye, that will be hand delivered after our date tonight, just as insurance that you will show up," he winked at Emma. "Now, what is this jello you speak of?"

* * *

Emma smoothed her dress out in the mirror. It was even more beautiful than she remembered. Mary-Margaret cooed as she came into the room.

"Oh, it's the same gift ribbon we tied on the trees!" She studied her daughter up and down, "honey you look beautiful." She pulled Emma into a hug.

"Are you.. are you crying? Emma was flabbergasted.

"It's just so romantic!" Mary-Margaret wiped a tear from her eye.

"We're just going to see a play, then maybe have dinner. It's not that big of a deal."

"Do you love him?"

Emma nodded, "yes, but -"

"And he loves you! That's all it needs to be romantic!" Her mother was tearing up again.

"There, there," Emma sighed, wrapping her arm around Mary-Margaret's shoulder.

"Promise you'll have a good time tonight, Emma."

"I promise -" and with that, she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," Mary-Margaret looked at her daughter, "no, you should get it." She looked back at the door then at Emma, "maybe we should have invited David so he could answer - what do you think?"

"I think it's a good thing we didn't have to experience prom," Emma laughed, "I'll get the door, mom. Enjoy your night with dad and stop focusing on me."

Emma opened the loft door to see Killian wearing a full tailored suit. She flushed for a minute.

"You look stunning, love." He raised his arm for her to link into.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, pirate," she smiled as he led her down the hall.

"Retired pirate," he corrected.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," she smiled. "And you'll always be my pirate."

"As you wish," he replied, as they left for the play.

* * *

The play was fantastic. Emma leaned into Killian as they watched. All of the characters were played by Storybrooke residents or people from the Enchanted Forest. As the play was over everyone stood up to clap, and she was amazed at what he could do with just one hand. He didn't let it stop him at anything. He never complained about it. Here he was clapping on his forearm, happy as can be, and just looking at her with such love. As they stood up to go, she grabbed his good hand and mingled her fingers with his own, not wanting to ever let go.

"Any other plans now, love," she imitated his catch phrase, in which he gave her 'the look' which she guessed was more her thing.

"Well, love," he replied with his eyes low, "I could go have my way with you now," he paused, "or we could go have dinner."

"Both sound promising," she grinned. "My guess though is that dinner is more time sensitive?"

"Aye." He pulled open her car's door and motioned her inside. "I still can't drive these contraptions."

"How is it you can fully captain the Jolly Roger in and out of miniscule ports but you cannot take a little car like this out of reverse?" She laughed as she started the car. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"To the docks," he eyed her, reading her response.

She eyed back, but simply smiled and started driving. She gasped when she came upon the Jolly Roger, glowing with low-hung white Christmas lights from the masts. The lights twinkled in the wind. She parked next to the gangplank without a doubt of where he was taking her.

As they came aboard the ship she realized a full table serving was laid out on the deck, with steaming hot plates of food that must have just been served. Light music played from somewhere in the background.

"So if Henry was relieved from services, who did all of this work?" She stared in awe of the ship's transformation.

"I'm a fully fledged businessman, Emma, I have my ways," he winked as he handed her a winter coat.

She thought it would be too cold dining outside like that near the waves, but somehow, with the warm food and the warm looks he was sending her, it felt just perfect.

"Choose your poison," he asked, pointing to a bottle of rum and a bottle of wine.

She laughed, choosing the wine. "Good company does make it taste better," she admitted.

The food was delicious, and although she had no idea where he had gotten it from, she realized that sometimes with Killian it was better not to know. She could just let him take care of her and enjoy the moment.

They were making their rounds through dessert when he pulled the small box out of his pocket. She gasped as the gift ribbon poked it's fluff out from behind his hand. The final present to his gifts. She couldn't think of anything else he could possibly give her.

"Open it," he asked, nervously, as she took the present from his hand.

She gently pulled the ribbon off of the box and her breath caught. She held a small ring box, not daring to open it.

His smile begged her to continue. She didn't know what she would do if this was what she thought it could be. She didn't know if she was ready. She loved Killian, but-

"Do you like it?" he gently asked, hopeful of her answer.

She looked down at her treacherous hands, which had operated without her brain signals again. She stared into the opened box. She looked up at Killian and his hopeful eyes, then back down at the box, and then, suddenly, she started howling with laughter. Waves of laughs from deep within started coming up, almost knocking her off her chair. She looked over at the pirate who wasn't too impressed with her reaction, and she smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"It's a key, Killian." She looked at the key that was pointing out of where a ring should be in the box.

"I know. For your keyring." He looked distraught over her reaction as she howled in laughter again.

"I'm sorry, I.. I thought.." It was better than what she thought, because she couldn't quite handle what she thought, not yet at least. She smiled genuinely at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Is it a key to your heart?" she asked, trying to stay serious for once.

"No, love, better," he gathered his courage to explain, "it's for the Jolly Roger. The one thing I have loved for hundreds of years. I want you to have the key."

And this man had her dumbfounded again, as she took the key out of the stupid ring box and held it up to examine it. Years of wear and tear and adventures shone in the thick metal of the skeleton key. "I love it," she admitted, focusing her attention to him, "I love you." He visibly relaxed at her admission.

"You have given me everything, Killian, and I had no idea what the final gift could be. This," she held the key out, "is the most beautiful thing of all. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I didn't realize the significance of this key." And with that his smile was back in full force.

Killian reached over and picked up the ring box, "maybe I should keep this though, love," he winked while pocketing it, "as it might be useful for your Christmas day gift."

And with that, Emma Swan realized that her happily ever after with Killian Jones was going to be one interesting life.


End file.
